Children in Need
thumb|Una de las versiones del logotipo de Children in Need. Children in Need es un evento caritativo británico organizado por la BBC. Normalmente consiste en teletones para recibir donaciones durante el mes de noviembre. La BBC suele solicitar la preparación de episodios especiales u otras producciones para su emisión durante el evento. Doctor Who ha tenido una larga asociación con Children in Need, con cinco producciones originales emitidas como parte de eventos (cuatro relacionadas con la historia de la serie y un concierto). La primera producción fue el episodio especial de noventa minutos The Five Doctors. Se emitió en noviembre de 1983 como conmemoración del vigésimo aniversario de la serie, coincidiendo con el evento Children in Need de ese año. En 1993, una "mini-historia" de dos partes, Dimensions in Time, se emitió. Se introdujo con una pequeña secuencia con Jon Pertwee, caracterizado como el Tercer Doctor, y Noel Edmonds. Dimensions in Time fue un crossover con otra serie popular en Gran Bretaña, EastEnders. La emisión original se realizó en 3-D, pero también pudo verse sin gafas 3-D. Todos los actores de Doctores vivos en ese entonces (incluido Tom Baker) y varios que interpretaron a acompañantes aparecieron en este especial, escrito por John Nathan-Turner, en el que se preguntaba a los miembros de la audiencia qué personaje de EastEnders "salvaría el día" en el segundo episodio. El especial fue producido como parte del trigésimo aniversario del programa en lugar de The Dark Dimension, que se canceló. Diez años después, en 2003, cuando fue anunciado el regreso de Doctor Who, Children in Need contuvo una historia especial Dead Ringers meets Doctor Who escrita por Nev Fountain, protagonizada por Jon Culshaw, Colin Baker y Sylvester McCoy como los Doctores Cuarto, Sexto y Séptimo, así como con John Leeson regresando como la voz de K9 y la co-estrella de Culshaw en Dead Ringers, Jan Ravens, interpretando a Anne Robinson junto con un Sontaran, un Cyberman y un Demonio de Mar. El premio del evento era la oportunidad de aparecer en la serie revivida. Después de la primera y única ronda, el Doctor (se desconoce cual de los tres, aunque el ángulo de la cámara y la iluminación sugerían a Baker) era el enlace más fuerte, mientras que todos los monstruos fueron indicados como el enlace más débil. Durante las votaciones, el Cuarto Doctor votó por una de 'sus' otras encarnaciones (se desconoce cual) y tuvo una disputa con K9 acerca de su voto debido a la asistencia aportada por el Sexto Doctor para escribir su voto, pero fue el Sontaran el que acabó siendo eliminado. Al final del especial, el Séptimo Doctor intentó defender al Sontaran, pero no tuvo éxito ya que Robinson declaró que ninguno de los participantes (ni siquiera los Doctores) se merecían un lugar en la serie revivida. Desde el regreso de la serie en 2005, Doctor Who ha presentado dos mini-episodios para Children in Need. El primero, conocido como Pudsey Cutaway o, simplemente, como el Especial Children in Need, se emitió en noviembre de 2005 y sirvió para introducir a la audiencia a David Tennant como el Décimo Doctor, proporcionando un enlace entre el final de The Parting of the Ways y The Christmas Invasion. Posteriormente, recibió un título mas relevante: Born Again. Para 2006, la serie presentó un concierto especial en televisión con música de la serie (que luego fue reducido como un episodio especial de Doctor Who Confidential). En 2007, otro mini-episodio se produjo para enlazar Last of the Time Lords y Voyage of the Damned: Time Crash. Contuvo el retorno de Peter Davison como el Quinto Doctor, haciendo al mini-episodio la primera historia multi-Doctor de la serie moderna. Para el evento de 2008, no hubo tiempo suficiente para que el equipo pudiese llevar a cabo una producción original (según escribió Russell T Davies en Doctor Who Magazine), aunque los medios difundieron rumores de una posible reunión entre los Doctores vivos. Al final, la contribución de la serie con el evento consistió en el teaser de antes de los créditos del especial navideño The Next Doctor. A principios de 2009, Davies, escribiendo en DWM otra vez, dio pistas sobre la posibilidad de un nuevo mini-episodio producido para el evento de 2009. No obstante, esto no ocurrió; en vez de eso, un teaser de The End of Time fue anunciado para el 20 de noviembre. Para 2010, se emitió un teaser del especial navideño A Christmas Carol. El evento de 2011 contuvo una escena original con el Undécimo Doctor escrita por Steven Moffat, emitida junto con un teaser para el especial navideño The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe. A diferencia de secuencias previas vistas durante el Children in Need, esta no forma parte del canon de la serie, ya que el Doctor se dirige a la audiencia para iniciar una subasta de su atuendo y hace una referencia directa al vídeo del teaser. En 2012, se emitieron una precuela y un trailer para el especial navideño The Snowmen. La precuela fue titulada The Great Detective. Ambas producciones fueron introducidas por Matt Smith y Jenna-Louise Coleman. En 2013, se emitió un teaser de The Day of the Doctor. En 2014, se emitió un teaser de Last Christmas. En 2015, se emitió un teaser de The Husbands of River Song. En 2016, se emitió un teaser y también Looking for Pudsey, donde aparece el Duodécimo Doctor. En 2017, se emitió un teaser de Twice Upon a Time. En 2018, se estrenó Anna's Doctor Who Surprise y un teaser de Kerblam!. Enlaces externos * Página web oficial * Hyde Fundraisers Categoría:Organizaciones del mundo real